


One more time

by Shalnarkxkirua



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Amitié, Blessures, Chagrin, Deuil, Décès, Kombat, Lin Kuei, M/M, Menace, Meurtres, Mort - Freeform, Multi, Passé, Shirai Ryu, Souvenirs, ami à amour, beaucoup de sang, cacher, changer - Freeform, douleur, désir de vengeance, ennemi, feu - Freeform, froid, glace - Freeform, haine, haine/amour, mercenaire, pouvoir - Freeform, royaumes à sauver, sang, souvenirs douloureux, trêve, vivre avec la mort, véritable visage
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalnarkxkirua/pseuds/Shalnarkxkirua
Summary: Le feu ne brûle pas tout, il peut être doux et réconfortant, il est capable d'apporter de la lumière même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Parfois il peut guérir les plaies les plus profondes encrées sous la surface. Il réchauffe se qui est mort depuis bien longtemps sous la glace et ranimer un cœur qui ne peut plus battre.La neige n'est pas toujours douce sous cette fine couche se cache la glace; amer et sombre. Remplit de tristesse elle est comme le chant d'un loup, une mélodie silencieuse entendue de personne sauf de la lune. La lumière n'est pas assez forte, elle ne peut pas l'atteindre, depuis bien longtemps le soleil a abandonner toute espoir de voir la vie figé sous la glace.
Relationships: Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasashi, Original Male Character(s)/Kenshi Takahashi, Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero/Scorpion
Kudos: 9





	1. Une trêve

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Alors j'ai quelques trucs à dire cette fanfiction est en français et j'en suis désolée(┬┬﹏┬┬) ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis arrivée dans l'univers de Mortal Kombat alors pardon d'avance pour mes erreurs telles qu'elles soient d'orthographes concernant Mortal Kombat. Et j'ai tout dis bonne lecture !

"Je refuse toutes collaborations avec lui!"

"Mais le royaume est en danger Scorpion! Nous avons besoin de vous, des vies en dépend".

"Connais-tu au moins sa réponse, Johnny?"

"Justement je dois aller lui parler ..."

"Et bien tu auras la mienne, une fois la sienne donnée."

La tête de Johnny tombe de dépit, dans une dernière tentative il fait ses meilleurs yeux de chiot - cela marche toujours avec Sonya - mais quand ses yeux se croisent ceux du grand maître il perd tout espoir.

"je vais devoir redescendre toute la montagne." Il se plaint dans un futile espoir.

"Et bien cela te fera de l'exercice." Hanzo réplique d'un ton sec, avant de tourner les dos à Johnny peut être une dernière plainte mais l'ignore.

Il marche vers son temple, au loin le cries des éléves raisonnent, Hanzo profite un instant et s'assoit sur le plancher de bois. Il est doucement bercé par le bruissement des feuilles provoqué par le vent d'automne, qui se fait plus froid. Un instant il ferme les yeux et laisse son esprit s'échapper, la pression sur ses épaules se relache depuis la reconstruction du clan Shirai Ryu Hanzo n'est pas pu respirer, certes les eleves progressent et cela donne une petite fierté. Mais la fatigue commence à se sentir comme le prouve les cernes sous ses yeux. Il laisse échapper une soupire entre ses levres, à peine il ferme les yeux que le bruit de pas, il le met en alerte.

"Pardon de vous importunez grand maître." Le Shirai Ryu s'incline avec respect "Nous avons terminé cet exercice, que devons-nous faire?"

"Je vais vous montrez la suite." Il se leve suivit par son éléve.

** ///////////////////////////////////////////**

"L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui! Vous avez déjà quelques heures de temps libre avant le repas!"

Les Shirai Ryu s'inclinent devant Hanzo, ils sont amorcés leur marche une fois Hanzo partie. L'entraînement était rude mais ils ont le droit à un temps de repos, pour eux cela signifie que le grand maître est satisfait de leur travail. C'est en partie vraie, Hanzo trouve que cette année les recrus sont exellentes.

La porte se réferme derrière Hanzo une fois à l'intérieur du temple, il a prevue d'entretenir avec les plantes de la cour intérieure, il est impératif que les Jardins de Feu soit entretenues, les memebres du clan doivent, une fois par moi, nettoyer leur dortoires et les jardins de fond en comble, sous les ordres précis de Hanzo. Alors qu'il se remémore sa discussion avec Johnny. Quel est le danger qui menace le royaume - Hanzo n'a entendue parler de aucune menace- et puis il y'a...Sub-Zero.

De la terre giclé sur un bon mètre et salit au passage de la tenue de Hanzo; rien que son nom l'emplit de colère, au plus haut haut, il jette la mauvaise herbe qui atterit dans un saut et reprend son travail.

Faire équipe avec lui? Il se détestent et le sentiment est réciproque. Le danger serait-il tellement grand qu'il faille que Sub-Zero et lui fassent équipe? Les questions trottent dans la tête de Hanzo, c'est quand un vent frais caresser son visage qu'il s'est rendu compte que le soleil laisse tomber ses derniers rayons. Hanzo baisse les yeux sur son travail, sa main est recouverte de terre fraîche, au final, il n'aura meme pas remplit un seau.

** ///////////////////////////////////////////////**

Les fracas des coups résonnent dans tout le temple, Johnny enroule ses bras autour de lui et il prendrait une douce On peut distinguer le cries de Lin Kuei qui finissent par emportés par le vent. La blond se dit qu'il aurait du insister avec Hanzo, mais c'etait soit monter au sommet d'une montagne enneigée ou se trouve des ninjas et leur maître cryomancien sur-entrainé ou dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part avec des ninjas et leur maître pyromancien sur-entrainé. Franchement, il ne sait pas ce qui est mieux, au bout de ses réflexions la porte en bois et en métal s'ouvre. Deux membres des lin Kuei l'accueil un lui dit "Suivez nous".

Johnny suit le deuxième Lin Kuei qui l’emmène dans une pièce plus confortable avec un feu, l'autre est partie dans les couloirs de pierres glaciales. Johnny s'est précipité vers le feu, il s'est accroupie, ses mains à quelques centimètres de la flamme vacillante. Son attention est toute concentrée sur la source de chaleur, mais elle ne faiblit pas malgré le froid, le blond était tellement concentré qu'il n'a pas entendue la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui. Ni le service à thé dépose par Lin Kuei ou meme Sub-Zero qui était arrivé à pas de loup pour s'installer à la table.

"Bonjour Johnny, que me vaut ta visite?"

Le corps entier du blond frémit avant qu'il lache une crie de pur terreur qui n'était pas accoutumait au son de sa voix habituelle. Une fin sourire traverse le visage de Kuai Liang, Johnny vient de s’asseoir en face de lui, il lui fallait une dizaine de secondes pour remettre son cerveau en marche. Sub Zero hausse un sourcil en direction de Johnny qui reste ahuri, les gestes de Sub-Zero sont précis lorsqu'il sert le thé, il tend une tasse fumante à son ami. La chaleur retrouve enfin ses doigts gelés. Johnny prend une gorgée de la boisson et explique toute la situation à Sub-Zero.

"Donc Scorpion donnera sa réponse une fois la mienne dite , c'est bien cela?"

"Exact." Johnny termine d'une traite sa boisson, Sub-Zero prend la théière et lui vers une seconde tasse. "Alors ta réponse?"

"J'accepte, ce serait l'occasion de faire la paix entre nos deux clans." Lui répond le Lin Kuei.

"Et bien merci, je dois redescendre avant que la nuit tombe et prévenir Scorpion." Le blond se lève mais Dub-Zero l’arrête.

"J'irai annoncer la nouvelle à Scorpion moi-même."

"Tu ... est sur de ça?" Il se retrouve déstabilisé devant le sourire confiant de Sub-Zero qui affirme une nouvelle fois ses dires.

Johnny est donc parti avec une seule idée en tête ' _Pourvue qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas! ' _

_ ** /////////////////////////////////////////////////**_

La nuit était bien vite tombée chez les Shirai Ryu, les doux rayons de lune caressent les feuilles de couleur feu. En dépit de la pénombre de la lumière s’échappe des bâtiments, Hanzo avait terminé son diner un peu plus tot, en ce moment il parcoure un livre qu'il trouve interressant depuis qu'il a été entamé.

Mais sous la lune une ombre descend des montagnes, ses silencieux pas parcourent le terrain et traversent un pont de bois. Il s'arrete un instant pour écouter le bruit alentour, en dessous le doux écoulement de l'eau a quelque chose d'apaisant comme le bruit presque inaudible des feuilles qui touchent le sol ou celui de pas léger comme l'air. Une lame aiguisée pose entre son épaule et son cou, la douce lumière de l'astre se reflétant avec dangerosité sur la lame mortelle.

"Que fais-tu ici?"

Sous-zéro fait basculer son visage et distingue la figure légérement plus petite de Scorpion, son bras tendu, prêt à l'attaque.

"Je ne répèterai pas ma question!" La lame bascule et se penche en direction de la chair pâle. Sub Zero se reourne dans un mouvement pour faire face à son adversaire, la lame pointe sous sa gorge, un faux mouvement et c'est fnit.

"Je suis ici car je voulais t'annocer que j'accepte de travailler avec toi. Et je me suis dis que ce serait l'occasion de discuter."

Hanzo scrute avec attention le visage de Lin Kuei-sans masque - il reconnait la vérité dans les yeux et les paroles de Sub-Zero. Finalement la lame se retire pour se remettre dans son fourreau.

"Allons à l'intérieur."

Sub Zero passe le premier suivit de Hanzo, un main plane non loni de son katana. Sub-Zero sait qu'il n'attaquera pas ce n'est pas le genre de Scorpion. Sub-Zero ouvre la porte et il est agréablement surpris, une douce odeur de thé et de fleur emplit ses narines, un feu danse dans son foyer, le tout donne une ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante. Kuai vient de s'asseoir en face du Scorpion qui prépare du thé dans des mouvements fluides et élégants.


	2. A un frère.

Le son de l'eau chaude se déverse dans la tasse est le seul bruit audible de la pièce, les deux hommes assis face à face ne disent pas un mot. Scorpion tend une tasse à Sub-Zero dans le mouvement de tête, il ne boit pas et se contente de poser la boisson.

"De quoi voulais-tu parler?" demande finalement le Shirai ryu qui porte la tasse à ses levres.

"Concernant cette accord, je voudrai ta réponse. Je veux faire la paix avec les Shirai Ryu et plus particulièrement toi." La voix de Sub-Zero is calm, il peut voir les sourcils de Scorpion se froncer avant qu'il ne réponde. "Ce n'est pas une paix, mais une trève. Ne te fourvoies pas."

"Bien, je prends ça pour un oui."

SUb-Zero saisit son thé and boit a gorgé and is a new got surpren, go the go of the explose in bouche the liquid hot liquide descend doucement dans sa gorge il n'avait jamais goûté de tel.

"C'est le seul thé que j'ai alors il ne te plait pas c'est ton problème." Hanzo avait remarqué que son visage était surpris. The cryomancien lâche un petit rire rauque et répond "Ton thé est délicieux c'est la premieère fois que j'en goute un comme celui-ci."

"Il est cultivé dans nos jardins c'est pour cela."

"Intéressant."

Les deux hommes restent assis à finir leur boisson. Hanzo se demande comment va faire Sub Zero pour retourner au Lin Kuei; il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, c'est Artika et elle est dangereuse même pour les hommes aguéris.

"Comment faire pour rentrer au Lin Kuei? La montagne est meurtrière surtout en pleine nuit."

Sub Zero dépose sa tasse vide et répond que Scorpion lui pose cette question.

"Je connais Artika, j'y es passé toute mon enfance. Bien que je ne puisse pas affirmer que je connaisse chacun de ses roches, il m'est facile de m'y repérer. Et je ne risque pas l'hypothermie."

Scorpion est satisfait de la réponse, Sub Zero se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Son hôte a fait la même chose et le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. "

Une fois à l'extérieur Sub Zero joint son point à sa main et s'incline.

"Je te remercie pour ton accueil Scorpion. Et j'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons mettre nos querelles de cotés."

Scorpion fait de même et répond "C'est une règle des Shirai Ryu l'accueil d'un invité est primordial peut-importe qui il est. Et je te remercie au nom de mon clan pour ta ... politesse." Pour Hanzo il n'y a jamais de paix, il ne sait pas si il en est capable.

Sub Zero donne un dernier sourire poli avant de s’éloigner dans la pénombre, Hanzo observe sa silhouette s’éloignée jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse en un clin d’œil. 

** ///////////////////////////////**

Le lendemain de sa conversation avec Sub Zero, Scorpion doit aller au Temple du Lotus Blanc - Raiden les a convoqués. Il prévient ses élèves qui le salut avec respect avant son départ. Le ninja porte son masque et jette sa capuche sur sa tête qui laisse voir que ses yeux; puis il a disparu pour sa destination.

Le temple du Lotus se dresse devant lui à l'inverse des Shirai Ryu il n'y a pas les cris des élèves ou la voix de leur maître qui leur ordonne de recommencer l'exercice. Cet endroit à toujours parut très mystique à Hanzo- c'est sur elle demeure d'un dieu mais Hanzo ne s'y est jamais senti à sa place. Préférant toujours les Jardins de Feu avec leurs douces bourrasques de vent et l’odeur de fruits d’été et la chaleur du soleil. Scorpion sort de ses pensées et reprend sa marche vers la porte; il toque et deux moines lui ouvre "Maître Raiden vous entendez Maître Hasashi, suivez-nous." Apres un tournant il arrive devant une porte, les deux moines laisse ici et Scorpion ouvre la porte.

La conversation s'arrête et les yeux se tournent vers Scorpion, Raiden est le premier à parler.

"Bonjour grand maître Hasahi", il est salut dans une courbe. "Merci d’être venue".

Scorpion la salue avec respect "C'est tout à fait normal. Maintenant je voudrai connaitre le danger qui menace les royaumes."

"Je comprends vos questions, mais il manque encore des Kombattans, il faut donc les attendre."

Hanzo observe Raiden s’éloigne il se tourne quand il sent une pression sur son épaule.

"Alors pour Sub Zero et toi?" demande Johnny un peu inquiet.

Les bras du ninja se croisent sur sa poitrine "Nous avons fait une trêve."

"C'est déjà un bon départ." Kenshi note un sourire sur les lèvres "Votre réconciliation devait Etre intéressante à voir."

"Kenshi nous sommes peut-être ami mais si je veux je peux te botter le cul." La menace fait sourire Kenshi et Scorpion roule des yeux agacé et décide de changer de sujet.

" Comment va Takeda ?"

" Il est en mission avec son équipe composé de Cassie, Jacqui et Kung Jin. Ils rentrent ce soir." Johnny hoche vivement la tête très fière de sa fille qui a progressé. " Mais il m'a demandé de te dire si tu serais d'accord de la reprendre en formation chez les Shirai Ryu. Je suis d'accord avec lui, il sort d'un entrainement avec moi et cela fait maintenant un moment qu'il travaille en équipe. Un retour au Shirai Ryu lui ferait le plus grand bien."

" Takeda est toujours le bienvenue chez les Shirai Ryu, je le lui dirais en personne. Merci Kenshi."

Aux yeux de Hanzo, Takeda est un membre de sa famille, il l'a pratiquement élevé et savoir que l'enfant entretient une bonne relation avec son père comme avec lui le rend fière et heureux pour le garçon. Hanzo continue de discuter avec les deux pères notamment sur l'équipe des enfants.

" Je pense que Sonya leur donne trop de pression." Dit le blond, la relation avec sa femme ou plutôt ex-femme s'est détériorée ils n'arrivent plus à s'entendre, Kenshi lui donne une tape dans le dos. " Ne t’inquiètes pas Johnny je suis sur que tout ce passe très bien pour Cassie. Ta fille est forte sur ce point elle vous ressemble je suis persuadé que si un problème s'impose à elle, elle pourra le résoudre." Il est reconnaissant des paroles de l'aveugle c'est vraie sa fille grandit. Et concernant Sonya... Et bien, il n'en a aucune idée. En ce moment elle est dans un coin de la pièce avec Jax, ils ne se sont pas adressées un mot ou un regard.La porte de la pièce s'ouvre, un vent d'hiver pénètre dans la salle et en fait frémir certain. Sub Zero entre, de la glace recouvre ses avant bras cette couche blanche disparaît et montre une peau pale presque celle d'un mort.

" Je m'excuse de mon retard Raiden." Il s'incline devant le dieu de la foudre qui lui repond" Ce n'est rien grand maître vous êtes ici désormais. Il est temps de parler du pourquoi je vous est convoqués."

Tous se tournant en direction de Raiden, le dieu de la foudre aborde un visage encore plus grave que d'habitude c'est yeux basculent sur chacun des Kombatants devant lui. Il garde le silence pendant un moment en mémoire lui revient l'histoire de chacun d'entre eux, et elles ne sont que des tragédies sanglantes remplient de pleures et de morts. Mais c'est ainsi. Les sentiments ou le passé ne doivent pas les atteindre, pas maintenant.

" Il y'aurai de l'agitation dans l'Outre Monde et je pense que Quan Chi cherche à s'emparer de l'amulette qui renferme le dieu aîné Shinnok. La mission est simple, les arrêter pour ne pas qu'ils déversent le chaos sur Earthland."

A l’intérieur de Scorpion des braises se rallument et un feu brûlant de haine le consume à l'évocation de Quan Chi, ses poings se serrent et il peut revoir le sourire de ce monstre. Sa mâchoire se sert jusqu'a lui faire mal mais cela n'a pas d'importance ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que la mort de sa famille, Raiden continue de parler mais il ne l'entend pas, sa mémoire lui refait vivre la découverte des corps de son enfant et de sa femme. Le crie qui déchira sa gorge lorsqu'il serra leurs corps froid et vidés de toute vie. Et la colère s'atténua remplacé par une douleur immense.

" Ce soir nous ferons un plan d'attaque, il faut attendre l'arrivée du groupe de Cassie Cage.Nous avons préparaient des chambres pour chacun d'entre vous, libre à vous de les utiliser."

Scorpion est sortie ne se souciant pas de l'attention qu'il attirait, dans un couloir il à demandé à un moine sa chambre celui-ci lui à indiqué et Scorpion la rejoint à toute vitesse. Celle-ci contient trois lits Hanzo s'assit sur l'un d'eux, une vague de tristesse le submerge et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Harumi et Satoshi sont parties pour toujours, il le sait et Hanzo est impuissant face à toutes ses émotions qui le frappent. Une larme chaude est solitaire tombe sur sa joue, il l'essuie d'un revers de main parfois, il se demande si il peut aimer à nouveau mais il sait qu'il en est incapable, Hanzo n'en a plus la force. L'amour n'a plus sa place dans sa vie qu'il soit d'un homme ou d'une femme, ce feu qui l'habite et brûle chaque jour n’éclaire personne et ne le fera jamais.

Le soir est vite tombé, Hanzo n'a pas quitté sa chambre et les autres avaient compris qu'il faillait le laisser en paix donc personne n’était venue le troubler. C'est à l'arrivée de Takeda qui l'est venue saluer le garçon pour que tous aille dîner. Dans la salle des rires éclatent et Hanzo laisse un sourire effleurer son visage alors qu'il mange en compagnie de Kenshi,Takeda,Johnny et les autres. Il semble être le seul à remarquer l'absence de Sub Zero.

" Je l'ai vu partir vers les jardins." La voix de Kenshi le surprend mais il hoche la tete en signe de réponse.

Dans leur chambre Hanzo doit être le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir- comme Johnny avec ses ronflements d'ours, cela fait un long moment qu'il tourne et se retourne sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. La lune est haute dans le ciel sans nuage, sa douce lumière touche le sol de bois de la chambre. Le Shirai Ryu jette les couvertures et pose ses pieds sur le sol, il fait glisser la porte et l'air froid le frappe en plein visage. Scorpion reconnait la trace de Sub Zero, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire tomber autant la température. Et il se demande ce qui fait que le cryomancien perde le control lui qui est toujours de marbre. Avant de sortir Hanzo saisit un vêtement plus chaud et l'enfile sans attendre. Il sort du temple et il fait aussi froid à l'extérieur comme si c'était l'hiver. Hanzo marche vers des jardins de bambous le vent souffle à travers la végétation, l'astre au dessus de sa tête éclaire un chemin hasardeux qui le mène à une clairière où trône un grand cerisier sans fleur et feuilles. Ses branches fines et sombres se tordent en direction du ciel comme si elles pouvaient toucher la lune. Ici la température est glacial et Hanzo peut voir la silhouette assise de Sub-Zero sur le sol, ses yeux s'ouvrent et sa tête se tourne en direction de la source de chaleur qu'il avait ressentie.

Kuai ne s’était pas présenté au dîner. Aujourd’hui c'est l’anniversaire de son frère;Bi-Han, alors comme à chaque fois Kuai Liang trouve un lieu calme habituellement c'est à Artika mais pas aujourd'hui. Il avait trouvé cette endroit loin des regard ou il pourrait méditer en paix. Le cryomancien c’était assis sur le sol de dalle de pierre et avait fermé les yeux.

Autour de lui la température avait changer au rythme des émotions qui sont en lui depuis des années et qu'il n'a jamais réussi à exprimer,fruit d'un entrainement depuis son plus jeune age. On apprend au Lin Kuei à faire disparaître toutes émotions qui sont nuisibles lors d'un affrontement et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, elles disparaissent et sont oubliées. Kuai avait eu la chance d'en conserver encore, il a un contrôle absolut sur son pouvoir et ses émotions. Mais parfois comme e soir elles sont libérées et se ressentent autour de lui. Le froid est amer et dure celui d'une tempête reflet de sa colère, sa culpabilité pour ne pas avoir sauver son frère et son, sa tristesse et toutes ces choses qu'il ne peut exprimer. La glace avait depuis bien longtemps recouvert son cœur et gelé tout son être, à l’intérieur la vie était morte sous le froid pour devenir un vide sombre creusé par des cicatrices qui font encore mal. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Mais ce soir après plusieurs heures perdue dans ses souvenirs une chose attira son attention, c'est chaud et doux, peut-être un peu trouble mais chaleureux. Hanzo. Sa présence, Kuai peut la ressentir même avec le froid et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il était là. Devant lui, un vêtement plus chaud sur lui ses yeux chocolat se pose sur Kuai et il ne semble pas surpris par sa présence.

" Bonsoir Scorpion." Finit par lacher Kuai, "Bonsoir" lui répond Hanzo.

" Tu médites à cette heure ? " Demande Hanzo curieux.

" Tu te promènes bien à cette heure." Kuai sourit un peu et voit l'assassin se renfrogner " Il y'a une différence entre ce promener et méditer depuis des heures en pleine nuit."

" Je te l'accorde."

Les deux plongent dans le silence de la nuit, Kuai voulait retourner à sa méditation mais la chaleur que dégage Scorpion lui donne une sensation étrange mais agréable. Étonnamment la présence du Shirai Ryu l'apaise sa voix le fait revenir à la réalité.

" Pour qui est ta prière ?"

Un voile couvrit l'esprit de Kuai, une cicatrice invisible devient douloureuse dans un souffle qui se transforma en vapeur et dit d'une voix morte et gelée" Bi-Han, c'est son anniversaire."

Scorpion sentit la température devenir plus froide alors qu'elle s’était comme apaisée. Ils ont chacun perdue des êtres qui leur étaient cher et, qui aujourd'hui laisse des cicatrices sous la surface. Ce fut comme un seau d'eau en pleine figure pour Hanzo, Sub Zero ou Kuai liang- peut importe- lui parut différent, couvert de marques indélébiles gravées à vie par le temps et qui ne disparaîtront jamais. Elles sont juste cachées sous un sourire poli et une attitude patiente et distante; cacher sous la neige. A cet instant il aurait été impossible pour Hanzo d'expliquer son geste, il s'est approché de Sub Zero et s'assit à coté de lui, leurs épaule auraient pu se toucher si il était un plus près. Kuai observe Scorpion joindre ses mains sous l’incompréhension la plus totale, l'homme à coté de lui ferme les yeux et répond " Dis toi que c'est le premier pas vers une paix entre nos clans."

Kuai sourit heureux d'entendre les mots de la bouche de Scorpion, il ne croyait pas que c'est lui qui allait faire le premier pas. " Merci Scorpion."

Pour une fois Kuai sentit ses douleurs invisibles s'apaisées par les motsd'un homme qu'il disait son ennemie juré; Scorpion. Le silence de la nuit les recouvrit entièrement, l'air n'était plus glacial il est devenue doux. Un feu s’était allumé dans le froid et les brûlures du gèles furent réchauffer par la douce source de chaleur. Le chant des oiseaux s'est levé au même moment que le soleil, au loin l'astre lunaire disparue dans ses ténèbres pour revenir une autre nuit enfin que le loup chante son requiem solitaire qui disparaîtra au matin, comme le froid qui lui sera remplacer par la chaleureuse lumière du soleil.

Hanzo ouvrit les yeux et laisse un souffle quitter ses lèvres son regard bascule sur l'homme à coté de lui, des brises de vapeurs s’échappent de sa bouche. Le ninja se met debout et remue ses épaules endolories par le froid et décide de prévenir le Lin Kuei c'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner." Sub- Zero-"

Il se tait quand l'homme se lève" Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre," l'homme s'étire d'abord les bras Hanzo peut voir ses muscles définis sous les vêtements légers " et tu peux m'appeler Kuai Liang."

" J'y penserai, dans ce cas appelle-moi Hanzo."

" Et bien merci Hanzo."

Le concerné se détourne et montre son dos à Sub-Zero " C'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner on doit y'aller." Hanzo se met en marche et fourre ses mains endolories par le froid dans ses poches alors qu'il marche les rayons du soleil tape contre ses cheveux et leur donne un beau reflet roux. Kuai est impressionné de voir à quel point Hanzo représente le feu sous forme humaine; rien que par sa présence, son tempérament et ses yeux qui montre toujours comme une sorte de flamme à l'intérieur de lui c'est une chose que Kuai remarque ce matin. Les deux hommes arrivent devant le temple et entrent. C'est silencieux personne ne semble réveillé, Hanzo n'a pas beaucoup dormi voir pas du tout il espère donc se rattraper avec le petit déjeuner et n'attend personne. Hanzo soupire il aurait aimer qu'il reste quelque chose à manger mais plus rien. Et il a vraiment faim donc il va falloir qu'il fasse lui-même le déjeuner, en fouillant un peu il trouve des ingrédients et à dans l'objectif de préparer une petit déjeuner typique japonais.

" Je peux t'aider ?" Kuai Liang vient à lui. " Oui, coupe ça." Hanzo lui tend une assiette de légumes frais et le cryomancien s’exécute.

En une heure Hanzo dépose son couteau, tout est prêt sans attendre il prend deux bols et le met dans les mains de Sub Zero qui n'avait rien demander. le Shirai Ryu ne fait pas attention à lui, se sert et va s’asseoir le tout à une vitesse impressionnante qui cloue Kuai sur place. Plus lentement Kuai Liang part se servir puis la porte s'ouvre sur des kombattants à moitier endormis seul Kenshi, Takeda et Sonya sont parfaitement réveiller.

" Donc vous étiez là ? Ça sent bon ! Qui l'a fait ? " Sonya se penche sur la nourriture fumante " C'est Hanzo." Répond Kuai entrain de manger la nourriture.

" Génial !" Le visage de Takeda s'illumine et le garçon se précipite pour se servir, il est suivit par son père et les autres. En peu de temps tout le monde est assis à se gaver de nourriture, les prochains temps aller être difficiles pour tous. Hanzo finit son bol de riz et sort de la pièce, dans sa chambre ou dorment également Kenshi et Johnny. Il s'habille dans sa tenue de Scorpion et part rejoindre Raiden et Sonya qui vont donner toutes les directives nécessaires pour combattre la menace de Quan Chi et Shinnok.

Une fois tous réuni, Raiden créer un portail et en un éclair littéralement le groupe se retrouve au QG des Forces Spécials. Il était plus simple au départ qu'ils se retrouvent tous au Lotus Blanc c'est le point de rassemblement le plus proche.

" Bien" le pas ferme de Sonya cogne contre le sol et attire l'attention" nous allons nous répartir en équipe. Kenshi tu devras trouver un homme qui porte le pseudonyme de Redburn il pourrait nous être utile, retrouves le et ramènes le. Scorpion et Sub-Zero vous devrez aller dans l'Outre Monde avec l'équipe de Johnny, un informateur vous y attend."

" Bien !"

Sans plus attendre ils se mirent en route, Raiden créa un portail et chacun et partie de son coté pour se retrouver plus tard, si le destin n'en décide pas autrement, car dans l'ombre quelque chose se prépare; de puissant et dangereux et cette chose fera trembler les royaumes jusqu'aux dieux.


	3. L'homme sans nom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour les fautes et je suis nulle avec les titres de chapitres(┬┬﹏┬┬).  
Dans ce chapitre Kenshi enquête. Je ne sais pas si Kenshi est capable de se déplacer sans connaitre un endroit alors pardon si Kenshi parait plus performant ou a des capacités qu'il n'a pas de base. Pardon ce chapitre est plus court.

Sous la pluie battante et glaciale, un homme court pour échapper à la mort qui s'approche lentement de lui prête à faucher sa vie comme on cueille une fleur; jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte une poubelle; pour dire vrai, cet homme n'a rien de spécial, employé de bureau, père de deux enfants, marié depuis trente ans avec une femme qu'il trompait avec une fille de trente ans sa cadette. Aux yeux de ses amis et de sa famille il n'est qu'un homme, un mari, un père et un frère qui n'avait rien à se reprocher certes il gagne plus qu'un simple bureaucrate mais le bon mensonge de l'augmentation et d'un travail spécial récompensé par son patron fonctionne toujours. Justement c'est bien là qu'est le problème. Ce même homme lambda profitait déjà depuis quelques temps des faveurs de son patron; un membre imminent de la mafia et malheureusement pour lui sa gourmandise l'on conduit à ce que la mort frappe à sa porte.

Il courait dans les bas-fonds sombres et sale de la ville, où rampe la vermine quel soit un simple rat à un homme. Sa course se termine sur le sol trempé et crasseux, des larmes coulent à flots sur son visage tordue par la peur de l'ombre qui s'approche de lui, il hurle de terreur et de détresse mais ses cris n'atteignent pas les passants des rues éclairées et vivantes derrière lui. Sa mâchoire se sert si fort qu'elle en devient douloureuse, un frisson gelé parcourt son échine. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent maintenant seul le son de la pluie tambourine ses oreilles, le père ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de la paire de botte sombre, ses jointures devinrent blanches à mesure que ses doigts grattent le sol pour s'écorcher la peau dans une frénésie incontrôlable provoquée par cet homme qu'il ne peut pas regarder dans les yeux. Le cliquetis d'une arme à feu parvient à ses oreilles et sa voix se déchire quand il a levé son regard vers lui.

"Je vous en supplie! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, je peux vous payez !!! Mais épargné moi! J'ai une famille, une femme et deux enfants !! Je ne peux pas finir !! Je ne veux pas finir comme ça !! JE-

Ses mots se bloquent dans une gorge et un frisson de pure terreur parcouru tout son être et l'ébranle jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il a pu le voir, malgré l'ombre qui cache le reste de son visage, lorsqu'il a plongé son regard dans ses orbes d'un gris profond, rien. Le reflet de son regard ne dégageait aucune émotion et c'est cela qui submergea l'homme. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine son souffle devenait saccadé, il lui était impossible de retrouver l'air et ses dents étaient fermement collaient entre elles et rien ne pouvait les faire bouger. Tout son corps lui hurlait de fuir le plus loin possible, de changer de pays pour reprendre un semblant de vie normal mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui murmurait que c'est impossible. Partout où il irait la peur le suivrait tel son ombre accroché à lui jusqu'au moment ou il ne serait plus sur ses gardes et qu'elle viendrait le prendre. Il était comme paralysé. Quand l'homme est revenue à la réalité, il sentie la froid du canon de l'arme à feu contre son front, il n'a détecté aucunes hésitations ou un vacillement quelconque . Un sanglot pathétique s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se remit à pleurer, son expression se déforma dans un mélange terrifiant et juste avant que la gâchette se presse il à hurlé de toute son âme ... et seul la pluie lui répondit.

Le bruit sourd du tonnerre résonne au loin et un éclair zébra le ciel d'une teinte bleue. Une tache de sang à éclaboussée le mur, le corps tomba mollement sur le sol dans un bruit d'eau. Le liquide rouge se mélange à l'eau pour une danse pour continuer leur chemin dans les canots d'eau et disparaître. Quatre heures après; la police est arrivée sur les lieux du crime, elle a été prévenue de la disparition de l'homme par sa femme, qui est aujourd'hui veuve. Son mari a été achevé d'une balle dans la tête mais ce qui était le plus terrifiant c'est son expression, même sans vie, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu la mort en personne. La police va enquêter mais ne trouvera rien et surtout pas un coupable, elle mettra cela sur le compte de la mafia comme de nombreux meurtres dans cette ville.

** //////////////////////////////////**

Kenshi est arrivé en ville; celle-ci est reconnut pour être un royaume de la pègre . Il était rare qu'il n'y a aucun meurtre en l'espace d'un mois et c'est cette statistique qui l'a également orientée ici, en plus d'autres informations. Tous savent que la mafia a sa part la-dedans mais personnes ne dit rien certains sont dictés par la peur d'autres part un choix. Kenshi pense que l'homme qu'il cherche est ici et qu'il doit vite le trouver et que c'est la pègre qui l'a engagé. Il sort de sa chambre, c'est celle d'une auberge gérer par une vielle dame accueillante, l'aveugle descend les escaliers il a une suffisante connaissance des lieux pour ne pas se cogner contre les meubles. Kenshi arrive à l'accueil la propriétaire est toujours là comme lui indique le son des feuilles de papiers.

"Bonsoir madame" elle sursaute Kenshi s'excuse aussitôt de l'avoir effrayer. "Ce n'est rien, vous avez la marche aussi silencieuse que celle d'un chat!" Son sourire s'entend dans sa voix "Vous avez besoin de quelque chose de particulier?"

Kenshi baisse un peu le tete et posent ses mains sur le meuble en bois. "J'ai des questions concernant cette ville et les meurtres."

Le visage de la femme perd son sourire et prit un ton grave. Son souffle a tremblé, mais elle finit par répondre d'une voix tremblante. "Tout les deux ans, une vague de meurtres envahit la ville et...les victimes avaient toutes des liens plus ou moins étroit avec les membres de la pègre, elles ont toutes étaient abattus froidement il n'y a jamais eu de suspect ou de piste. " Sa voix devenait presque un murmure, Kenshi a encore une question donc pour ne pas bousculer la femme il prit la voix la plus calme possible.

"Et concernant cette assassin, que dit-on de lui ?"

L'atmosphère s'alourdit autour de lui, un épais voile semble les recouvrir et une étincelle de terreur traversa les yeux de la femme. Elle le fixa pendant longtemps mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait; mais plutôt l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce comme si quelque chose de terrifiant y'était caché et qu'il était juste là à attendre pour enfin sortir et semer la mort.

"Madame?" Kenshi tendit une main et ce mouvement bien que maladroit la fit revenir à la réalité, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Son regard bascule enfin sur Kenshi comme si elle remarquait sa présence.

"Pardon j'étais ailleurs." Elle s'arrête et secoue sa tête pour reprendre un semblant de calme.

"Ce que vous cherchez n'a pas de nom. Personne ne connait sa véritable identité même ceux qui l'engage, je suis sure qu'ils le craignent autant que la Mort, plusieurs noms lui sont attribués tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres." Elle se mit à en citer quelque'uns " Le Démon Rouge, La Mort, la Faucheuse, RedBurn... ils disent meme qu'il n'est pas humain un monstre tout droit sortie des ténèbres. A mes yeux c'est un mort qui marche parmi nous, un guerrier errant qui erre sans but et fauche la vie à la place de ceux qui ne veulent pas se salir les mains."Veuillez m'excusez mais j'ai des choses à faire."

"Merci pour votre temps." Il s'incline et finit seul avec l'impression de pourchasser une chimère. Kenshi remonte dans sa chambre saisit son sabre posé dans un coin précis de la pièce. Les rideaux flottent au vent alors qu'il ouvre la fenêtre, l'odeur humide mélangé au gaz d'échappement lui emplit les narines, il se laisse tomber sur un toit et commence sa course. Il saute à plusieurs reprises avec agilité et adresse sur les bâtiments, en contre-bas les rues se vident et l'agitation et les voix des passants s'effacent à mesure qu'il s'éloigne des quartiers vivants. Kenshi saute dans une ruelle sombre et vide au dessus d'une poubelle les yeux verts d'un chat noir suivent ses mouvements, à travers les flaques d'eau qui reflètent à la perfection l'astre lunaire. Quelques mètres plus loin, le bandeau jaune que la police a laissée barre la route - Kenshi tend la main et le tient d'une poignée ferme et le soulève pour passer dessous. Il s'accroupie devant l'emplacement où se trouvait le corps, dans un mouvement il se penche sa main effleure le mur de brique; un liquide épais se répend sur ses doigts, du sang, il essuie la trace mais... quelque chose le dérange, il ne serait pas dire quoi c'est dans l'air autour de lui, sa n'a pas de forme ni de consistance, c'est juste là.

Cette "sensation" si on peut l'appeler ainsi est comme un brouillard lourd et épais mais en même temps fugace et trouble il ne peut la décrire précisément mais l’épéiste aveugle sait que cela va le conduire à ce qu'il chercher, il est même persuadé que c'est lié. Kenshi s'est levé, il avait prévue d'aller à la morgue si il ne trouvait rien, pour peut-être exploiter une piste mais il n'en sent plus l'utilité. Maintenant il doit suivre cette aura, alors il vide son esprit, les sons autour de lui s'occultent et un grand silence prend place dans le noir. Il s'est mit à chercher cette "sensation"comme un fil fin et presque invisible, Kenshi sentie un picotement au bout de ses doigts puis l'aura se fit plus forte, il avait trouvé son fil. C'est ainsi que l'épéiste parcouru la ville en conservant cette "sensation" dans sa tête pour ne pas la perdre.

Kenshi sait dés la moment où il entre dans la bâtiment qu'il est vieux et abandonné, son visage se renfrogne à la forte odeur de moisissure et de bois pourris mais il ne se déconcentre pas et garde à l'esprit ce fil. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas prudents la "sensation" se fait forte et il peut sentir une présence c'est comme si cette aura avait prit une forme. Chacun de ses pas est calculé; d'abord car il ne peut pas se permettre de se précipiter avec sa cécité,et il ne veut pas que sa cible s'enfuit ou même l'attaque alors qu'il peut être un possible allié. Sa main s'avance et touche du métal froid dévorait par la rouille, Kenshi bouge son pied sur une marche d'escalier c'est alors qu'il commence une ascension prudente dans ce lieu inconnu. Il arrive tout en haut et déplie son bras pour qu'il touche une porte; derrière elle cette "sensation"- qui se distingue sous une forme que l'on peut qualifier d'humaine. Dans un grincement métallique le porte s'ouvre et révèle Kenshi, l'odeur du sang-métallique et forte- est l'une des premiere chose que perçoit l'aveugle, ensuite c'est le craquement du plancher qui lui indique que la figure inconnu à tourné son attention vers lui.

"Qui es-tu?" une voix rauque fait écho à la pièce. La tete de Kenshi se tourne vers la voix à sa droite.

"Est-ce que c'est bien celui qu'on appelle RedBurn?"

"C'est un des nombreux noms que l'on m'attribue." Répond t il il "Maintenant que veux-tu?"

Kenshi ne ressent pas d'animosité mais ne baisse pas sa garde pour autant et il choisit de répondre. "Les royaumes sont en dangers, le dieu déchu Shinnok et le sorcier Quan Chi veulent prendre le pouvoir, et pour les arrêtés nous avons besoin de vous, votre aide nous serez précieuse"

"Ce conflit ne me concerne en rien. Allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je ne peux pas c'est ma mission. Et si Raiden pense que votre aide nous est précieuse, c'est que vous êtes important."

"Alors, comme ça le dieu Raiden a demandé mon aide ... je me sens honoré." La haine et le sarcasme dégouline de sa voix qui perd un peu de son calme, l'emprise autour de Sento se ressert, mais Kenshi ne dégaine toujours pas "J'attends ta réponse."

"Tu as ma réponse je ne participerai pas à cette bataille. Mais je vais venir avec toi, ma mission est terminée et j'ai une ou deux choses à régler."

Kenshi se redresse de sa position de combat, son emprise autour du manche de Sento se détend " Nous devons partir." Dit-il pour l'homme.

" Je te suis." Lui répond t'il.

En toute sincérité; Kenshi ne sait pas quoi penser de lui, cette aura étrange l'entoure toujours mais il ne pense pas qu'elle vienne de l'homme, mais plutôt d'autre chose. Peut-être un artefact, une arme ou du moins quelque chose dans le genre car cela ne semble pas le lâcher cette...chose... lui colle comme son ombre presque comme une partie intégrante de lui. Et parmi ses nombreuses interrogations la question du "pourquoi lui?" revient sans cesse car du peu qu'ils aient parlés ce RedBurn ne porte pas Raiden dans son cœur alors pourquoi le dieu veut son aide ? C'est avec toutes ces interrogations_ qui resteront en silence pour le moment, qu'ils se mettent en route pour la base des Forces Spéciales

** ////////////////////////////////**

Les rayons de soleil brûlant se fracassent contre la terre aride, battu par les pieds des habitants. Les gens ne faisait pas attention au petit groupe singulier, à la place ils se précipitent entre les rues vers une place publique, du groupe Kung Jin est le plus alerté par tout se remue ménage mais par une sorte de chance le groupe se dirige dans cette direction. Scorpion jette un rapide coup d’œil sur l'estrade encerclait par la foule et alors qu'il allait passer son chemin comme l'avait fait Sub-Zero et Johnny, il remarque les poings de Kung Jin se serraient, sa mâchoire se contracte et avant qu'il se jette vers la personne qui allait être exécuté en public, la main de Hanzo lui bloque la poitrine.

" Je dois l'aider !"

"Non, tu ne peux rien faire ce n'est pas notre monde."

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrie, il pose ses yeux sur le soldat qui allait exécuté la sentence" Vous êtes accusé de vol, pour punition, vos mains seront tranchées."

" Non ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon, je n'avais pas le choix !!" Le soldat ignore les plaintes et les excuses et saisit une épée large et tranchante il la présente au dessus des mains du pauvre homme. Kung Jin n'en pouvait plus, il repousse la main de Hanzo et saisit son arc et une flèche; en un instant le soldat tombe inerte le sang s'accumulant autour de lui. L'archer se précipite à travers l'agitation qui l'a causé pour libérer l'accusé. 

" Vous ! Arrêtez ! "

Kung Jin sourit de toutes ses dents mais dés qu'il voit les gardes accourir de tous les cotés son sourire diminue et c'est lorsqu'il voit le visage de Hanzo qui ne présage rien de bon dans un futur proche. L'adrénaline et la joie du jeune homme disparaît. Sans opposer la moindre résistance le groupe se laisse emporter par les gardes qui les conduisent à la demeure du Kahn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien je m'excuse encore pour ce chapitre court. Les prochains seront beaucoup plus long, en tout cas j'espère que j'ai bien écrit Kenshi. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !


	4. Chapter 4

" Merci beaucoup Kung Jin" Jacqui grogne avec sarcasme sur son ami alors qu'il sont trainés par les gardes vers la salle du trone. La porte oiverte ils sont jetés à l'intérieur sans aucune délicatesse.

" Debout." Un des garde tire Hanzo par le col et le met maintient debout, il fait désormais face au Kahn qui les observe un part un.

" J'attends des explications. Vous croyez que vous pouvez interférer en toute simplicité sur les sentences de l'Outremonde ?"

" Cet homme ne meritait pas un tel châtiment !" Kung Jin s'avance vers le Kahn et soutient son regard. " J'ai moi meme été un voleur ! Et j'estime etre chanceux de la vie que je mène aujourd'hui ! il avait juste faim !"

Les poings de Kotal se sert de rage, Kung Jin est un très bon diplomate mais il ne pouvait pas rester insensible devant ce spectacle pour lui c'était de trop.

" Grand Kahn, je te demande d'excuser son attitude." Tous se sont tournés, surpris vers Sub Zero qui s'avance le pas tranquille en direction de Kotal, qui l'observe d'un mauvais oeil. le garde qui le retenait observe ses mains qui se sont gelés au trop long touché de la peau du cryomancien.

" Il est encore jeune et malgré qu'il soit un très bon diplomate, sa jeunesse et sa fougue lui font défaut. Alors je te demande bien vouloir lui pardonner, personne ici présent ne refera un tel affront dans ton royaume."

Kotal plonge son regard dans les yeux bleus de Sub Zero pour y desceller une part de mensonge mais, il n'y trouva rien. " J'entends tes paroles et je les acceptent comme gage de votre promesse; mais soyez sur que je ne serez pas aussi indulgent si une autre règle est profanée et aucun mots ne pourra vous sauvez." Le corps du Kahn se penche en avant, mais Sub Zero reste de marbre et donne un sourire polie " Soyez en sur."

" Kotal nous sommes ici pour autre chose." Cassie s'avance relacher par le garde, Sub Zero recule et se place à coté de Scorpion.

Hanzo observe un instant son...allié momentané. En beaucoup de point, il était différent de son frère Bi-Han, d'abord par leu manière de combattre. Bi- Han donnait des coups secs et rudes, hanzo trouve qu'il utilisait sa glace de manière moins créative que Sub Zero, qui lui semble en total harmonie avec elle, ce qui permet un éventail de coups diverses. Il semble que Sub Zero a une préference pour les épées et haches en glaces alors que son frère préférait les boukes de glaces. mais il n'y avait pas que leur mode de kombat qui les différencier. Bi-Han était plus expressif et colèrique, il se déchainait quoi qu'il arrive et n'avait pas autant de controle que son frère qui lui parait toujours parfaitement calme, de marbre, patient et qui répond toujours par des sourires. Hanzo avait aussi noté que Sub Zero s'avère horriblement agaçant et d'un sarcasme impitoyable. Il sait qu'il ne connait pas tout de l'homme, il sair que l'homme qui l'a vu entrain de priait n'était qu'une partie émergé de l'iceberg-sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Les yeux chocolats de Hanzo croisent ceux de Sub Zero, qui s'était rendue compte de l'attention que lui portait Scorpion. Un sourire arrogant né au coin de la bouche du cryomancien puis comme si ce geste était habituel, il fit un clin d'oeil au grand maître du Shirai Ryu; qui finit totalement confus, honteux et par dessus tout énervé. Il sert les dents et lance un regard de pur haine au Lin Kuei qui garde un sourire discret.

" Dit au dieu Raiden que Moi et l'Outremonde sont avec lui, mais quand ces temps je ne peux agir."

" Nous comprenons grand Kahn, merci de votre accueille."

L'équipe fut raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie du palais, Hanzo n'était pas concentré il va donc devoir écouté attentivement le débriefing. Mais pour l'instant, il a ralentie sa marche et s'est accordé à celle de Sub Zero à l'arrière du groupe.

" C'était quoi ça !? " Siffle t'il à quelques centimètres du visage du Lin Kuei.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

" Ne joue pas l'innocent, tu le sais très bien !"

Sub Zero tourne son visage vers Hanzo et ne prete à attention au regard furieux qui aurait pu le réduire en cendre. " Cela m'a amusé, je suis démasqué."

Hanzo ne prend pas la peine de répondre et passe devant le cryomancien.

//////////////////////////

A chaque pas les bottes de Kenshi s'enfonçaient dans la boue malgré le vrombissement des voitures et cries des soldats Kenshi savait que l'autre homme était juste derrière lui. On pourrait ne pas le croire aveugle tellement il connait ce chemin, ils entrent dans le bâtiment et les bruits alentours cessent pour laisser place au silence des couloirs. L'épeiste les conduit jusqu'à la salle de réunion, sans attendre il ouvre la porte. Sonya et Jax arretent de parler pour se tourner vers les deux hommes les deux amis sont bien plus intrigué par le second, qui sans un mot s'appuie contre un mur les bras croisés et un pied contre ce meme mur. Son visage est caché par son chapeau on peut tout de meme savoir que ses cheveux sont bruns. Au meme moment une autre porte s'ouvre et laisse entré l'équipe de Johnny, mais pas le temps de prononcer un mot que le grondement du tonner retentit et que Raiden apparait en un éclair- littéralement, dans la pièce. 

" Tu es donc bien venu de ton plein grès." Le visage de Raiden se durcit à la vue de l'homme contre le mur.

" Comme tu peux le voir je suis bien là. Ton ami a été efficace dans sa mission." Dit l'homme. " Mais ma curiosité étant satisfaite je vous laisse a vos affaires." Il se décolle du mur et leur tourne le dos, il donne un vague geste de la main avant de franchir la porte. Mais Raiden l'arrête en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Il donne un regard ambier au dieu avant de déclarer " Je ne supporte pas le répéter, surtout quand j'ai été clair dans mes propos."

" Faisons un Kombat si je gagne tu nous aide dans cette bataille, et si tu gagnes tu peux partir."

" Ou je peux tout simplement partir sans me battre."

Raiden retire sa main " Mais tu raterais l'occasion de régler tes affaires avec moi."

L'homme prend en compte sa proposition " Bien, allons-y. "

En un instant ils s'étaient tous retrouver dehors sous la légère pluie, des soldats avaient arrêtés leurs activités pour se tenir en retrait et observer le Kombat entre le dieu et le mercenaire. Le ciel s'est assombrie et s'est strié d'éclair pour que l'un d'eux frappe le sol et laisse apparaître Raiden, de la foudre crépitant autour de lui.

De l'autre côté du terrain, le mercenaire s'est présenté, il a tiré de son dos quelque chose enroulé dans de vieux bandages qu'il plante dans le sol pour se mettre en position.

Ils se font face en silence, l'air s'était retenue dans les gorges de chacun et le Kombat est lancé. Raiden s'enveloppe de foudre et foncé poings en avant sur le mercenaire qui n'avait pas prévu ce coup. Il percuté un mur mais lève son coude pour le planter à l'arrière de la tête du dieu, il enchaine avec un coup de pied dans le ventre et envoie Raiden plus loin qui se ratrappe avec ses mains. Le mercenaire dégaine une arme et tire sur Raiden; dans les deux épaules. Il crie de douleur quand les balles transpercent sa chair pour faire couler le sang mais pas le temps de se reposer que le mercenaire lui foncé dessus, saute et frappe Raiden en pleine poitrine pour qu'il se ramasse dans la boue.

Malheureusement pour lui le dieu se ressaisit et le foudroie les dents serrées Raiden invoque son bâton et fracasse la tête de l'homme ;deux fois. L'autre crache du sang pour que Raiden le frappe en plein centre d'un coup de pied. Il roule sur le sol et alors que le dieu de la foudre fonce sur lui pour l'empaler– ce qu'il manque de peu– il attrape sa lance et frappe la pommette droite de Raiden. Un jet de son sang s'étale sur le sol, sonné le dieu ne peut pas arrêté sa lance qui s'enfonce douloureuse en lui. Raiden agripe ses mains autour dans l'inutile espoir de la retiré. Mais le mercenaire avec une force inconnu le soulève plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

Raiden hurle de douleur, sa chair est transpercée et ses mains glissent sur le manche a cause de son propre sang qui atterit sur le visage du mercenaire. Qui sourit d'un plaisir malsain à la souffrance du dieu. Il tortille la lance encore plus profondément dans la cabine du dieu pour l'entendre hurler de douleur. Le mercenaire a ensuite balancé le corps de Raiden plusieurs mètres plus loin comme un vulgaire déchet.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à en finir une bonne fois pour toute et que ses pas le rapprochent du dieu mourant et sanguinolent sur le sol. Un frisson l'arrête dans sa lancé. Ses muscles se tendent et puis sa voix jeune et enfantine.

_" Nourris moi."_

Autour de lui les paysages disparaissent, les expressions de stupeur des Kombatant se dissipent dans le brouillard. À ses pieds le corps blessait et sanguinolent de Raiden a disparu et il se retrouve seul dans le noir.

_" J'ai faim."_

Comme si la mort se trouvait derrière lui il s'est tourné, il n'avait pas peur, depuis bien longtemps. Dans le plus grand calme le mercenaire avance et observe l'épée plantait dans le sol toujours enveloppait dans les vielles bandes de tissu dont une flottait tranquillement dans l'air. Le mercenaire n'a toujours pas montré un seul signe d'une quelconque peur ou surprise, lorsque les mains frêles d'une main s'enroulaient autour du sabre comme pour un câlin. Une tête dont le visage est caché par un voile blanc qui laisse tout de même paraître ses court cheveux noir, se penche sur le côté.

_" Nourris moi."_

Dit la petite fille au long kimono rouge et blanc.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à riposter le bruit presque indiscernable de pas lui fit tourner la tête. Une lueur bleue brillait dans le noir le plus total comme une étoile, ou un phare en pleine tempête.

De ces ténèbres s'est discerné une silhouette, celle d'une homme. C'était celui qui l'avait accompagné ici.

" Que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes-nous ?"

_" Toi." _


End file.
